08 New Chance, New Life
by dawseyfan
Summary: Gabby is back from Puerto Rico. It's time to reconnect with Matt, however, he is dating someone from her past. What future holds for #DAWSEY? #DAWSEY Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Gabby never would have imagined that this day would come. Less than two days she will be back home. Gabby realized that everything had happened so fast, Chief Hatcher said the headquarters had announced a position of leadership in the Training Division of CFD and Gabby's name was the first one on the list to fill that spot.

Hatcher felt it was the right time for her to get back to Chicago. She had done great work in Puerto Rico, since the beginning, she has known that helping the relief efforts wasn't a permanent job, besides he thought she needed a new challenge. Even if she hadn't accepted the offer, he would have sent her back to Chicago, her contract was only for 2 years and he extended it for more six months because he couldn't find someone to fulfill the requisites she had in Puerto Rico.

CFD politics determined that from time to time the staff working on relief efforts should be able to reconnect with their family or local home at least for six months, then being reassignment to a new place. All her hard work in Puerto Rico had made a difference in many lives, she was still needed in that place, though other people would take care of that. She was happy and sad, she felt a mix of emotions because she had made a lot of friends, good friends and one of them made her to dream again.

For one moment she had given up to be a mother, to have her kid, she believed she wouldn't experience , she had met Dr. Chan, another volunteer who showed her that there was still a chance. Dr. Chan called her friend in Chicago, where Gabby will find her possibilities going through a whole pregnancy minimizing the risks. Maybe it was a sign or reward for every curve ball thrown at her.

Going back to Chicago could mean many things, she hoped for good things.

After her encounter with Casey at the ball fundraiser, she had thought about coming back to Chicago, she wouldn't beg for her old spot at Firehouse 51, Brett and the new paramedic seemed to get along great. Working on a privacy ambulance could be a good idea, she could try it for a while, she even could like it, who knows.

She waited for a call from Casey after sending him that voice message, but he never called. One day she received a message from him, it was New Year Eve that night. She was missing her family, her friends and him dearly. Hearing from him or reading a message from him got her sobbing. He didn't write a long text, it was short but special, it wasn't romantic, it was like from a friend to another friend, just wishing her the best and praising her for doing what she was doing in Puerto Rico.

Now she was moving back to Chicago and she was afraid that she would be just a friend for him, not his love anymore. He certainly moved on, she should too. How she would do that if he was the great love of her life?

9 a.m. in Puerto Rico, Gabby was two hours ahead of Chicago. She had planned to call Herrmann, if his basement was available she would take it for a few weeks or a month until she could find a place to settle on permanently.

"Hello, Herrmann. Good morning".

"Hi, Gabby, how you're doing?" Herrmann greeted her.

"I'm great, I can't complain. How about you? Sorry for calling you so early-"

He cut her off, "you know I am an early bird. About your question... I'm doing just fine, tired I can say, we held a party at Molly's until 2 a.m, so I'm a survivor " he smiled.

"Of course, you are... Herrmann, I'm sorry for going straight to the matter..." she hesitated for one second.

"It's okay..." he assured her. "What do you need? I'm always here for you".

"Alright, hmmm your basement is available or Kidd is still leaving there?" Herrmann thought her question was suspicious.

"No, I'm mean Kidd is leaving with Severide, she has moved a couple of months ago".

"Oh, great for them. So, you think I can have it for a few weeks or a month?" she was anxious, afraid he would say no, maybe he was using it.

"Are you on vacation?" he prompted.

"No, I'm not. I'm moving back to Chicago, but I don't have a place to stay, Antonio sold his old apartment..." she informed.

"Oh, what great news... I- I'm happy to have... you back, Gabby". Herrmann tried his best to not panic, he failed though.

"Something is wrong? If you don't want me-" Gabby said.

"No, it's not that, you can have the basement, Cindy and I will be glad to have you with us again" Herrmann sighed.

"Okay, thanks... Although I think you want to say something, I know you".

"I want to ask you something. Have you been in touch with Casey in the last months?"

"No, I haven't. He is okay? Did something happen to him? You're getting me worried, Herrmann" Gabby was packing her suitcase and stopped it all together.

"Don't be, okay. He's fine, nothing bad happened".

"What are you trying to say?" Gabby insisted.

"Nothing, really" he didn't convince her.

"We are friends, right? I'm a big girl, I can handle it. Matt's engaged, he married again?" she laughed covering her real state of mind.

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you that..." Herrmann didn't want to hurt her, Matt could never forgive him for saying what was happening between him and...

"Herrmann...are you still there?" Gabby was family, as a daughter to him.

"Casey and... Casey and Brett, they are..." he couldn't finish it.

"I, I- ..." she was in shock. "They... I-..." Tears were in her eyes.

"Gabby, listen to me-" she cut him off.

"Herrmann, hmmm thank you for telling me. I will be in touch, okay..."

"Gabby..."

"Sorry, I have to go, bye, Herrmann" she turned off.

Herrmann's heart was beating so fast. He didn't know if he had done the right thing. He wished Casey at least had talked to Gabby about his relationship with Brett. They were dating for six months, not everybody agreed with that. Some of them decided to keep it for themselves, like Herrmann and Severide, who discouraged Casey, two or three times in vain. Then he gave up, Stella knew her boyfriend's opinion and respect that, so she decided she wouldn't say a thing, good or bad, about Brett and Casey relationship, they were adults, they knew what they were doing.

_Gabby was angry and sad._

_How they could do that? Her best friend? Matt, who was a friend and her great love? For how long they had feelings for each other? Before her marriage came to an end? They were intimated behind Gabby's back? _

_Gabby couldn't ever face them again. She wouldn't want that too. She needed to go back to Chicago not for Matt, anymore. She had a job there. Besides, there was still a chance to be a mother. She needed time to think, she wasn't expecting another curve ball._

* * *

Sorry for any mistake. What do you think about this chapter? This ff is a good shot or bad? Do you want read more of it or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thank you for 17 reviews in the first chapter. I hope you leave some for this one.**

* * *

"Hi, mommy," Gabby greeted her mother, trying to sound enthusiastic by the phone because she didn't want Camila worried about her. Gabby has been in Chicago for two days and hasn't found a permanent place to live, three days staying in a hotel room was getting an end tomorrow, at least it was her plan.

She had ruled out the possibility of living in Herrmann's basement, since the news of Brett and Casey together, she couldn't sleep or think straight. There wasn't any chance of returning to a place where she still has vivid memories of Louie, Casey and her like a family. Herrmann insisted with her it was a safe place, nobody would bother her, but he failed in his attempts. She had made up her mind. Before they ended the call she made a special request to him: nobody should know she was back in Chicago. It wasn't the right moment for it, she said, it wasn't much to say, she added.

"Hi, I called you earlier I imagine you are still looking for a place?" Since Camila found out Gabby was moving back, she was more than happy to hear her daughter would be present in their lives again and spending the holidays with them.

"Yeah, the apartment nearby my new workplace that I told you yesterday, the landlord called a few minutes ago canceling our meeting, he said his son will be there for the next months, so here I am house-hunting again". Gabby so frustrated, feeling overwhelmed and worn out by the thought of creating a new life in Chicago without her old friends and 'old love'.

"I bet you will have great news soon, the right place exists and is waiting for you, my love", Camila encouraged her, she knew Gabby needed that.

"Thanks, mommy, love you".

"Love you, too. So, before I end my call..."

Gabby held her breath, she was expecting that any minute her mother would ask about Casey and her friends. "You and Casey, you have been talking..." Gabby sighed deeply, closing her eyes. She wished she could ignore this question for the time being.

"Hmm, we... we haven't... I'm busy right now, he is probably also. I don't get in the middle of anything of what is going in his life..." she was rumbling.

"Middle of what? He is dating someone or-" Gabby cut her off.

"My focus is my new job. It's my priority, that's it. When the time is right, I will let him know I'm back..." Gabby felt a headache coming.

"What's happening, Gabby?" her mother noticed something didn't seem right with her daughter.

"Nothing. I just don't have a simple answer to your question. Although, I will present you with the short one: Casey moved on and I should also. We aren't the same anymore, mommy. I chose to leave Chicago and he chose to stay I have to respect that... So, I need to get myself together, I think it would be good for me: new environment, new co-workers, new friends..."

"What about your 'old friends'?" Camila quickly questioned Gabby.

"Look, can we talk about it on holidays, you'll be here and I tell you everything, alright?" Gabby didn't want to dwell in her past with Casey. They were permanently over, as friends and as lovers. She had felt betrayed by him and Brett, yet she couldn't have a say for who they can fall in love with. Her mind was a blur, everything was messed up. Her prayer was she would keep Casey and every one of firehouse 51 out of her life until be able to function just fine on her own, for now, she was carrying a burden over her shoulders and didn't know how to get away with it. Running and hiding from them was her main mission, what was quite impossible living in Chicago, she knew it.

Camila wanted to help Gabby get over everything she was going through in her life, then she would listen to her request not asking any further about the matter in hand. "Okay, I'll wait. Nevertheless, don't hesitate to contact me or your father, even Antonio. We are here for you, Gabby."

"Sure. I'll be in touch soon. Love you."

"Bye, Gabby".

_Two days later_

Firehouse had only one call that morning squad, as usual, was on their regular table playing cards; Brett, Kidd, and Foster were in the common room chatting away; and Severide and Casey were talking, outside in the entrance of apparatus floor, when Chief Hatcher made his appearance.

"Good morning," he said as he saw the lieutenants.

"Morning, Chief", Severide and Casey replied at the same time.

"Chief Boden?"

"He is in his office" Casey answered.

"Thanks", then Chief Hatcher went in his way.

"You and Kidd decided what are you doing in your furlough?"

"Oh, yeah... we're going visit a friend of ours, we're still trying to figure out..." he didn't want to give away their plan to visit Gabby.

"Cool. I want that, you know. Get out of Chicago for a few days. I called my sister another day, we are thinking about visiting my mother in Arkansas..."

"Do that, sometimes we need to leave the nest..." Severide tapped him on the shoulder.

"I will..."

"Brett will come with you?" Severide was curious to know.

"No, it's a family thing, I'm not ready for her and my mother to meet each other..."

"Of course, don't rush anything" he assured him.

As soon Brett and Foster saw Hatcher, they stood up. "Hi, Chief... you are looking for us?"

"Good morning, girls, I'm here to see Chief Boden".

"Oh, he's in his office," Foster said to him.

"Great, bye".

"Weird..." Foster remarked after noticing the seriousness of his outlook.

"Why you say that? For me, he seems quite the same" Brett pointed out.

"Maybe... we'll know later when Chief Boden leaves his office". Brett shrugged her shoulders.

"So, when you and Casey are moving together?" both took their previously seats at the table. When Kidd heard the question, she got up.

"I don't know... he doesn't seem interested in it. I talked to him twice and he said things were good this way..."

"Ouch" Foster replied.

"Yeah... Maybe things aren't that serious between us... He took almost three months to ask me to be his girlfriend... Everything with us is going in slow motion..." Brett was kind frustrated, but she wouldn't say it to him.

"You two will be fine... There is no reason to rush things, right?"

"Righ..." she responded unsure of herself.

Chief Hatcher waited to be announced, two seconds later he entered Boden's office. They shook hands and exchanged a few words before they took their seats.

"What brings you to my firehouse? I hope Brett and Foster had done nothing wrong this time?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm here to talk about another paramedic, Gabriela Dawson."

Boden got apprehensive, swaying back and forth in his chair. "Don't worry, she's fine".

"So what's the news?" Boden asked him.

"We offered her a position in the Training Division while back... when she was still in Puerto Rico... I came here to let you know, she was your paramedic, the best out there, so..."

"I assume she got the job... or... if she not she can come back to Firehouse 51, she has belonged to Firehouse 51 since her day one here..." Boden clapped his hands over the table.

"She took the offer, she is already working..."

Boden gave him a pensive looking. "There would be a problem if I talk to her about it? I mean, I respect her decision, however, I want to check, you know..."

"I should say no, but go ahead... she is a great addition to our department and was for years here."

"Thanks," they said their goodbyes, and Hatcher left.

Boden wasn't naive. Bett and Casey relationship had weighted in her decision; Herrmann had confessed to him that he told her, and he had regretted it.

A knock on the door interrupted his line of thoughts, Casey opened the door and stooped at the threshold: "Chief, we are leaving, the trucks need to be filling up".

Boden looked at him and said nothing.

"You are okay? We saw Chief Hatcher..." Casey got concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Go on...", Casey just nodded.

_Next day_

"Dawson, Chief Boden is outside looking for you" Bett, the secretary made the announcement. Gabby had expected at least one week to start getting 'visits'.

"Give me a minute, please and you let him in. Thank you". She was working on some papers, she was still putting them aside when Boden walked in.

"Hi, Gabby.." she was 'glued' to her seat, resisting the idea to get used again with her called 'family', but Boden wasn't having it and pulled her close to him and hugged her.

"Hi, Chief" she felt awkward around him. "Please, have a seat," she said after he pulled away.

"How have you been? How they are treating you here?" he was eager to know.

"I'm just fine, you know" she responded looking aimlessly, if she stared at him he would find out the truth, she wasn't content. "Everyone here seems great, really..." she gave him a smile which didn't reach her eyes.

"I see... Still trying to handle all this paperwork?" he wanted her to speak more without making his point very clearly, that she was unhappy.

"Yeah, so how is Donna? Terrance?"

"They are good, she is teaching in a new school and Terrance is studying there, what is great for us".

"Yeah..." Gabby responded. Silence fell over them for one moment.

Chief was thinking about his next words. "Hatcher told me you were back and I respect your decision, but this is what you want, Gabby? I need to know you are okay with that. There will be always a place for you in ambo 61..."

She didn't want to cry or anyone having pity on her, however, she wasn't able to hold a tear rolled down her face. "I'll be fine... I just need time to readjust to everything..." she raised her head to gazed at him. "It means a lot... you know you offer, but I can't go back to Firehouse 51, you know..." he shook his head lightly.

"I understand..."

"Believe me, I'm doing better, I think I had worst days..."

"Okay... Hmmm what are you doing next Friday?" Let's have dinner with me and Donna".

"You... you don't have to do that, Chief..."

"I'm not trying anything. I welcome dinner seems right to me, come on... give me this chance" he pleaded.

"Okay, I'll be there..."

"Great, that's okay If I invite Herrmann and Cindy... only them, I swear" he raised his hands.

"Chief..." she thought to said no to the whole thing. "Alright, no surprise guests, please".

"Thanks, see you Friday".

He probably suspected she wanted to isolate herself and he intended doing the impossible to dismiss her plans.

* * *

_What do you think? Share your ideas with me, please._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Thank you guys for sticking with me, I loved every review in the previous chapter._

* * *

_**Monday**_

"Any word about Gabby?" Stella asked after walking into Severide's office. He was lying on his bunk, hands behind his head looking at the ceiling.

"No…"

"How many messages have you sent to her?" she sat down next to his feet.

"Countless, I'm bit worried right now," he said staring at her.

"Me too. I know she is usually busy and it takes a couple of hours or a day for us hearing from her, but it's almost four weeks since we had any contact with her". Stella wondered what was happening in Puerto Rico.

"I have an idea", he sat down, putting a hand on Stella's thigh. "I'm gonna talk to Chief Hatcher, maybe he knows".

"Yeah, of course… who better than him?" she agreed, satisfied with his suggestion.

"I'm not calling him, though…, it's better a conversation face to face, tomorrow morning I'm going to see him if he has bad news-" he was a bit apprehensive.

"He won't... You know, another blackout could have happened…" she guessed.

"It's possible, but it's weird the whole silence radio from her" he furrowed his brow.

"Would you like some company...?" she offered him a smile.

"Yes, yet I think you should go straight home, you have class in the afternoon…" he wanted her rested for the sake of not wanting to see her going through another accident.

"Yeah, you're right… Hopefully Gabby is fine and we'll speak to her soon".

He nodded looking ahead. She kissed him on the lips and hugged him as she rested her head on his right shoulder while he looked pensive.

_**Tuesday**_

Severide was walking down the aisle of the Chicago Fire Department searching for Chief Hatcher's Office. When he got there he asked for a meeting with him, before he explained the situation to Hatcher's secretary.

Within 30 minutes he stood before Hatcher. Didn't take too long to Severide found out Gabby was in Chicago and she was pretty fine; the only question he hadn't got a response was the reason behind Gabby's silence. Why she decided to not tell him or Stella she was back and working in the Training Division and because of that, he was ready to give her a piece of his mind.

He quickly discovered where her office was. She was coming from one of her early meetings when she saw him standing next to the entering of her office.

"What are you doing here, Severide?" she was holding a mug and carrying folders under her other arm; she didn't have a chance to have breakfast in her apartment; she was quite late when she woke up that morning.

"Good morning to you too" he spoke harshly. Gabby rolled her eyes to him.

She entered the room and he followed her steps. Without asking he sat down, his behavior annoyed her. She took her place behind the desk. "What do you want?" Gabby asked as she put her mug down and the folders.

"It's pretty clear, isn't it? We are still friends or not, Gabby?" he joined his hands together.

He didn't get a response from her, she just shrugged her shoulders; his reaction was to shake his head.

He huffed, "what is this game you are playing?" he asked upset.

"You want to know?" she crossed her arms. "Okay, the name is Casey and Brett dating and you and Stella keeping your mouths shut about it…" her stern face showing disapproval.

"Gabby-" he stood up.

"Don't, Severide. I expected more from you, really… All this time we've been in touch and you've never hunted they were together".

"I didn't because it wouldn't be my place to tell you, Gabby. Matt should do that since the beginning, I asked him to call and tell you everything was going on between them, he promised me he would…".

"They are together for six months, right? And you still believe he'll call me? Come on, Severide!" she turned her back to him as an attempted to calm herself down.

"Who spilled the beans to you?" Severide was eager to know.

"It doesn't matter, but I am thankful for this person, if it wasn't for him I would still think that Matt and I stand up a chance of getting together… Look, I don't care about Casey and Brett, my best regards to them…"

"Don't lie to me, if it bothers me it bothers you as well…"

She turned around to look at him.

"What do you want me to do? Go after them yelling and throwing all my frustration? Or you want me suffering for him one more day, week…"

"Of course not, all I want you to be okay and it will take time... time to heal…", he sympathized with her. "…You two have a long story, it doesn't vanish because he has a new girlfriend or you want to be over them…"

"Brett, you can say her name… when I think she was my best friend, dated my brother, she had been in great moments of our life together…" she stopped and closed her eyes. "It's over, Kelly… Matt chose to be with her despite our story… I need it to be over, I can't handle anymore… I'm afraid that any time I'll be hearing they are having a baby together, something I couldn't give to him…" she had teary eyes.

"Hey…" he got closer to her, "… don't torture yourself, please don't do that", he pulled her to him and hugged her, she encircled him with her arms as she wept.

"I'm going nuts", she whispered.

"Shsh" he murmured. Severide rubbed her back. Two minutes later she pulled back. "I need to get back to work". Gabby wiped the tears on her cheeks

"Who else knows you are in Chicago?" he inquired her.

"Chief Boden, Herrmann and you. I hope it stays this way…" she narrowed her eyes to him emphasizing her last sentence.

"I can't share the news with Stella?" he raised his eyebrows.

Gabby sat down on her chair while Severide stood before her desk. "I'm not going ask you to lie for me, so…"

"Okay, she's gonna love to see you…" he smiled at her.

"Let's wait, cowboy… First things first, Chief Boden invited me to a welcoming dinner on Friday, I'll go through it first, then we talk…" she sighed.

"Can I come in?" he got excited with the possibility.

"No!" she looked serious at him, "… he already invited Herrmann and Cindy… there are enough guests for one night".

"Two more wouldn't hurt" he laughed.

"You're gonna make jokes at my expense? Get out. I don't want you there", unable to hide her grin.

He raised his hands; he had a goofy grin on his face making her smiled at him.

"It was great to see, Gabby" he gave a kiss on her cheek, "… see you soon".

"Bye", she said pointing a finger indicating the door and waved at him, and then he left.

_**Friday**_

One later in Boden's home, Gabby started to look more relaxed; she had to admit that she was having a great time. Getting acquainted with her 'old' friends was the easiest thing in the world, it felt nice and right. Hearing what's going on in their lives, how it had changed as much as hers, it was the most natural thing of life.

Boden called her on Thursday and asked her to bring some photos and videos of her journey in Puerto Rico, to share some of her experiences and that made her happy. She told them stories from the people she met and came to love, stories of overcoming adversity and breaking down barriers. She got emotional a couple of times, they could tell she had loved to help those people and it was somehow still connected to them.

Three hours later she called it a night, said goodbye to everyone and decided to wait for her cab in front of Boden's house. While she was descending the stairs she was oblivious to the person close to the curb.

"Gabby?" Brett called her weakly.

* * *

_**What do you think Brett is going to say to Gabby? What will be Gabby's reaction? I'm be waiting for your reviews... Thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**You guys had me impressed after writing a lot of reviews. I'm happy you are enjoying this story as much as I am. I hope this one gets your attention as well.**

**I updated True Bonds of Love, if you can take a look at it. Tks.**

* * *

"Gabby", Brett said weakly.

"How you thought was right to come here?" Gabby stated aware that probably Casey has known she was in Chicago. "I mean, who told you I was here?"

Brett had heard Severide and Herrmann talking in the locker room that morning, at the end of the shift. They didn't know she was there.

"It's not right, but it would happen at any moment. Don't you think?" Brett had hands inside the pockets of her sweater.

Gabby ran the tip of her tongue over her lower lip as she shook her head. In the next second, Gabby saw her taxi coming... "Wait here..." Gabby walked to the car, said something to the driver and gave him some money. Then she walked back to where Brett was.

"Gab-" she cut her off.

"Why this is necessary, Sylvie?" Gabby waved a hand around. "You and Casey cozied up to each other without a care in the world after I went to Puerto Rico... have taken the next step and started to date... I don't see a reason for us to have any kind of conversation... It's meaningless... You shouldn't be here..."

"For me, it's important you know that... I and Casey... we were hurt when you left... and our argument after that call..."

"You want an apology because of the way I talked to you?" Gabby lifted her eyebrows as she folded her arms over her chest. "... Is that? Okay, my bad... I was a bitch with you, here is your apology... However, don't come here like you know what happened between me and Matt. Are you so in love that we came to defend him, trying to protect his heart from Gabby, the monster?" Gabby mocked.

"I'm not defending anyone, and I don't want your apology to me... The thing is that got us together... both had lost you in a kind of way..."

Gabby laughed at her as she uncrossed her arms.

Brett shifted her weight on her feet, feeling uncomfortable. She thought she shouldn't have cornered Gabby like that, in front of Boden's house.

"I didn't die!" Gabby shouted at her. "... I was living in another country, I was still your friend and Matt was my husband... things changed later, yeah... but he will always be my Casey, Brett. Although, if in your mind is right to date my ex-husband, it's up to you... Just don't wait for a true nod from me or that I'll be totally fine with it..."

"Gabby... you might feel we betray you, that we intend to hurt you... Although life has her ways to bring people together..."

Gabby bit her lip to stop from say things she could regret, her chest tightened.

"You know... one time you said what I had was perfect, you meant my relationship with Casey... Do you remember what I responded to you?"

"My Casey was out there..." Brett responded timidly.

"Exactly, so I've never imagined that you would pursuit my Casey..."

Brett flinched after hearing her.

"There is a first time to everything, hun?" Gabby added.

"I'm sorry for coming here..."

"You asked for this..." Gabby implied.

"Matt doesn't know I'm here... he doesn't even suspect you are in Chicago..."

"Brett, there is something Matt and I kept for ourselves... the main reason I left Chicago in the first place..."

"Look, I understood that you two have a long story... I don't want to get involved..." she tried to back off.

"You had a change of mind so quickly", Gabby said sarcastically as she narrowed her eyes at her.

Brett opened her mouth a few times but she didn't voice any words.

"As I was saying Matt and me weren't on the same page about having a baby... the doctor said I could get pregnant, though I had 10% of chance of dying during labour...".

Gabby swallowed the lump in her throat as Brett's eyes widened.

Gabby blinked a few times, holding back the tears that threatening to fall.

"I was ready to take the risk but Matt... he didn't agree with it... that day I shouted at you... during that call... my mind was a mess... I never intended to do that... Your words at me... that you couldn't have me as partner anymore... that had hurt as well..."

"... If I knew it... that call had shaken me up... yet I shouldn't have taken it out on you..."

Gabby wiped the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I bet you are healthy enough to have Matt's baby..."

"Gabby..." Brett stepped forward and Gabby raised a hand to stop her.

"Where is Matt right now?" Gabby asked.

Brett pressed her lips together without knowing what to make of her question.

"He is at his apartment".

"He's waiting for you?"

Brett shook her head affirmatively.

Gabby pulled out her phone...

Brett observed her movement.

Gabby was on the phone waiting for the other person to pick up... it rang a few times when he picked up.

"Hey... Matt".

Brett was astonished hearing Gabby on the phone with him.

"I'm fine... yeah... Great, it's great to hear you are good as well... I need to tell you something... I'm back in Chicago... I'm not coming back to Puerto Rico not so soon... I don't know... I am busy right now... still catching up with everyone... I can't meet you next week... I'm sorry... I've heard some news... I wanted to check with you... I've heard... You and Brett are dating..." Gabby bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes. "... You don't have to explain yourself... It's alright... not, it's not necessary..."

It was painful for Brett to watch Gabby hiding her true feeling about what was going on between her and Matt. Brett turned her back to Gabby.

"... you two are great people... both deserve happiness..." tears were rolling down her face, her hand was trembling. She tried her best to not sound fake or unsure of her words. Her heart was aching... "I'm good, really... It's totally normal, right?... I can't... I have to go... we talk another time... No, Matt... I have to go... Good night...Bye".

"Matt will never believe you are fine with it..." Brett stated as she turned back.

"I think we are done here... I'm not gonna be a problem for you... you came here because you are feeling insecure or Matt is... Problem solved..."

"You really think that is gonna work?" Brett asked unsure of herself.

Gabby shrugged her shoulders.

"You two will be just fine... You should go... don't let Matt waiting..."

Brett stared at her for a few seconds and walked away.

Before she went farther...

"Brett...".

Brett turned to face Gabby.

"Don't pull a stunt like this again... Stay out my way and I'll do the same for you and Matt".

Brett nodded.

Gabby saw her get into her car and leave, then she let out her sobbing, muffling it with the back of her hand.

"I'm... I'm gonna... be... alright..." she voiced to herself.

She looked around and decided to walk aimlessly, she was two blocks down when Severide spotted her.

Boden watched through his front window the last minutes of Gabby and Brett talking. He knew Gabby was more open up to Severide and called him.

"Gabby..." he called out. "Gabby... get in here", he was following her steps from his car.

"Go home... I'm fine..." she yelled at him.

"Stop being stubborn..."

She didn't reply, she kept walking.

Severide stopped his car in the middle of the street and got out.

"Come on..." he interjected her steps and stood before her.

"Leave me alone, Severide... please..." she was weeping.

"Hey... Hey... come here..." he pulled her to him, she didn't want but let him hugged her.

"I want to dye, it hurts so much... so much..." her head rested over his chest.

"You'll be fine, I promise you..." he kissed her hair.

"Let's go, I'm taking you home, my home. Stella is there... she will more than happy to see you..."

"I'm not a good company right now..." she murmured against his chest.

"It's okay... I can handle grumpy Gabby" she smiled as he kissed her head again

Then she let him take her to his car.

* * *

**Please review, review... What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thank for your review.**

**I liked the way this chapter started, the end I'm not so sure : /**

**Anyway, sorry for any mistakes (grammar...) and let me know what do you think about this update.**

* * *

_FlashBack_

_"Hey... Matt"._

_"Gab-Gabby..." he was caught off guard, it took him two seconds to register that was really her. "How have you been?"_

_"I'm fine..." she clenched her eyes shut for a second._

_"I'm surprised by your call..." he admitted._

_She was surprised with herself for making that call as well, she never imagined herself in that position._

_"I mean... a good surprise...", he was nervous, "I'm good, by the way..., sorry you did-, you didn't ask that", he was stumbling over his words, then he sucked in a deep breath._

_She was in such daze, that she didn't even pay attention to his words immediately: "Yeah... Great, it's great to hear you are good as well..." she said as she tucked a strap of hair behind her ear._

_"Gabby, I-", "Matt-," they spoke at the same time._

_"Sorry, you first," he said gently. He was eager to hear more from her._

_"I need to tell you something... I'm back in Chicago..."_

_"You're back for a weekend?" then he started running the tip of his tongue over his lower lip._

_"...I'm not coming back to Puerto Rico... not so soon..." she answered as she shoved a hand in her back pocket._

_"So you are staying for a couple of weeks, a month?" he wanted to know if he would have time to talk to her face to face._

"_I don't know...", she responded sincerely considering she wasn't expecting to lead with difficult changes in her way back to Chicago._

_"We could meet, I'd like to see you," he pointed out. There was a lot to unpack between them, he thought. They needed a moment to do that, because the last time they have seen each other, they left out their struggles and problems to share one moment of love. The last? They didn't know, at least not Gabby who left the door open for him. Now, she knows why he didn't go through that door._

_"I am busy right now... still catching up with everyone..."_

_"I understand, maybe next week..." he couldn't wait to see her. It was not like they would get back together since he was with Sylvie, though in his heart he felt he owed her an explanation sooner than later._

_"I can't meet you next week... I'm sorry..." her voice tone changed, he noticed._

_"Okay... I imagined you got in touch with the other guys from Firehouse 51... Stella, Severide-" she cut in._

_"I've heard some news...", his eyebrows raised slightly._

_"What is it?" he asked afraid of her answer._

_"...I wanted to check it with you..."_

_"Of course... tell me...," then he pressed his lips together as he scratched his forehead._

_"I've heard... You and Brett are dating," Gabby bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes._

_"Gabby, I- we- owe you an explanation-" he attempted to give an answer._

_"... You don't have to explain yourself... It's alright...", she replied as she looked at the sky above her trying to keep tears at bay._

_"Let me even try..." he was being so lame that he was ashamed._

_"Don't, it's not necessary..._ _you two are great people... you both deserve being happy..." he tilted his head while tears were rolling down her face, her hand was trembling. She tried her best to not sound fake or unsure of her words while her heart ached._

_When he heard she sniffing slightly, he realized she was weeping._

_"You're not okay with it, Gabby..." he breathed out._

_"I'm good, really..."_

_"I think I still know you, you're not fine with it..."_

_"It's totally normal, right?..." she meant about Matt and Brett being together._

_"Where are you?", his eyes roamed over his living room trying to find his car keys._

_"I can't... I have to go..." __he felt like she was struggling to speak to him._

_"Gabby, talk to me, where you are...," he insisted as he grabbed his keys over the center table._

_"...we talk another time..."_

_"Come on..." he was standing close to the front door, he reached for the doorknob._

_"No, Matt... I have to go..." her voice faltered._

_"Please..." he felt a sting on his heart knowing she was suffering because of him._

_"Good_ _night...Bye", she hung on him._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meanwhile... Stella and Severide's apartment_

Stella was sitting on the couch impatiently waiting for Severide to be back with Gabby, he had left a few minutes ago though, after attending a call from Boden he ran to be able to get Gabby still there.

They were watching something on television when Boden's call came, there was a bowl with popcorn and two glasses of wine on the center table.

She was searching for something on her phone when a call from Casey appeared on the screen. A confused look covered her face: _why on earth he was calling her at that hour?_

After a few seconds, she pushed the button and put her phone on the ear.

"Hi, Casey..." she quickly greeted him.

"_Hi, Stella, sorry for calling so late, I was trying to reach Severide, but he is not picking up his phone.._."

"Oh, he is not here right now...", she took two seconds to make up an excuse as she pushed herself up from the couch. "

At last minute we decide to have a homemade meal...," she took one of the glasses of wine in her hand, "...he went to buy some items, he is probably driving... you know...," she trailed off as she sipped her wine.

"_Maybe...I-I just called him ten times.._." his said frustrated.

"What's the problem, perhaps I can help you?" she questioned him before sinking back into the couch.

"_It's not a problem... The thing is that Gabby called 15 minutes ago saying she is back in Chicago..._"

"Oh..." that was the only sound mouthed by Stella as her eyes widened.

"_... and she knows about me and Brett..._" he added.

"Then you have a problem, I suppose..." she asserted. "All this time you left her oblivious from what was happening between you two...",

"_You're right... I should have told her... I can't deny that.._."

"What was her reaction? She yelled at you, called you things?"

"_She didn't, not at all. In fact, she said she was happy for me and Brett, she sounded happy even.._."

"So everything worked out for you, if Gabby is happy then you and Brett will be good..." she sighed deeply getting tired of this conversation.

"_Although, I'm not worried about me or Brett, Stella... Gabby is not happy, I know her... she is hurt... And I need to do something, I-I-_"

"Casey, Casey, listen to me," Stella interrupted him, "... I would say to you: step back and give time to Gabby get used to it... her ex-husband and best friend getting in a relationship. There is no other way around it. I don't understand how you can't see it. Maybe, you're right and she is hurt, but you can't prevent that, it would happen you like it or not" she cautioned him.

"_So you are saying that I shouldn't give her an explanation-_" he reasoned with her.

"No, I'm against it, let things sink in, if she feels hearing from you, she knows where to find you..."

"_I'm not quite sure of that..._"

"Don't go after her, please...", Casey thought for one second Stella should know something he didn't, she seemed really convicted of things she was saying about Gabby.

Then she heard the front door being unlocked.

"I have to go, think about what I said to you, okay?"

Severide walked into the apartment first, then Gabby who waved and mustered up a smile to Stella.

"_I will... Thank you, Stella... good night..._", he said before turning off.

"Who needs a bear hug?" Stella asked looking directly at Gabby. Severide shut the door as Gabby dragged her feet walking in her direction raising a hand, tears in her eyes. Stella opened her arms and Gabby stepped into her embrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meanwhile... Brett and Emilly's apartment._

Brett was in the kitchen sitting at the table, she was thinking over what had happened since she left her apartment two hours ago.

"Hey..." Emily greeted Brett when saw her alone, she was staring out into the empty, "What are you doing here? You told me you were meeting Casey at his apartment?"

Brett startled hearing Foster's voice as her hands were clasped in her lap.

"Are you okay? Wha are you thinking?" Emilly pulled a chair and sat down. Brett kept quiet staring at Emilly.

"Brett... talk to me..." Emilly brought a hand to rested over Brett's.

"Gabby is back in Chicago..." Emily choked up and coughed awkwardly. "...She called Casey and told him she is happy for us..."

"She said that... are you sure?"

Brett nodded slowly.

"Then why you are here?" Emilly chuckled not understanding the reason behind Brett's disappointment.

"He called me he said he didn't feel up to see me today... not after talking to her..."

Emilly sighed as she gazed at Brett: "Sorry, it sucks..."

"Yeah..." They went quiet for a moment as Emilly squeezed her hand trying to comfort her.

"Do you think she still has a chance with him?"

"I-I think she has all the cards on her hand," Brett responded feeling defeated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Present... Back to Stella and Severide' apartment_

Gabby was sleeping in their spare bedroom, they were checking in on her before going to their own bedroom, her door was slightly open.

"She is gonna be alright..." Kelly said squeezing Stella shoulder softly.

"I told Casey to not looking for her..." she confessed quietly. Both were staring at Gabby, a blanket was covering her body, they could see only her head.

"You did right..." he kissed the side of her head.

"We're gonna be here for her," Stella looked at him.

"We're... come on... it was a long day...", he wrapped his arm around her waist heading down to their bedroom.

* * *

**Please leave a review : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! It took me longer than I wanted. Sorry, I was struggling to write something, sometimes I lack inspiration, that happens, and we don't know what is the next step. I want to be able writing more than 10 chapters, but I don't know if I can do it. Anyway, I have mapped out how this story is gonna end, yet it's not easy writing down, mainly because English is not my first language: / I appreciate who reads and writes your thoughts to me, it gives gas to keep writing.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I hope to hear from you after you reading. Bye!**

* * *

"Do you have a minute?" Casey was standing in the doorway of Severide's office. Squad 3 had had a busy morning, differently from Truck 81 which had just one call.

"Yes..." Severide put down his pen, he was filling out some reports. "Come in". Severide arranged some papers on the table before turned around on his chair to give attention to Casey.

Casey already had walked in and sat on the edge of the bunk bed.

"How long have you known Gabby is back?" Casey crossed his arms over his chest.

"Longer than you, for sure. Are you mad?" Severide narrowed his eyebrows at Casey, "You look ready to put a fight with me".

"You think? I mean... we are friends and as friends, you could have told me she was in town, she is my wi- ex-wife", Matt shrugged his shoulders as he ran his tongue over his lower lip.

"Interesting...", Severide shook his head slowly up and down, "... like you said she is your ex-wife, her life is not your business anymore, you made that pretty clear when you decided to date her best friend".

"Kelly, you don't have a say whom I should or not date", Casey stood up abruptly, "... you're going too far trying to act as Gabby's _best friend_", his voice sounded harsher than he wanted.

"Really, Matt? Why do I feel a little jealousy in your words?", Severide stood up as well and stepped forward. " Are you afraid that _I fall in love with her_? How would you feel if that happened?"

Matt's face went hard as he clenched his hands a few times and he stayed quiet, looking around trying to calm himself down.

"Gabby is a good friend of mine and Stella, we are just looking out for her. Shay is not here, so I stepped in, she would like her friend had someone by her side", Severide uttered without missing a beat.

Matt's eyes softened as he was listening to Severide.

"You had a chance to talk to Gabby what was happening and you didn't, so life had its way to let her know..." he pointed out.

"I- I think I screwed up our relationship when I decided to be a _Chicago guy_", Matt scrubbed his hands down his face. "Who says it to the love of your life?!" He said, speaking more to himself than to Severide. He chuckled leaving Severide a little confused. "For the second time I watched her go through that door..." his voice aggravated, "...just like that I've let her leave my life. I understand that she needed some time from Chicago... We weren't in the best terms of expanding our family... Yet, I wasn't the husband she needed... I failed her... Many times I repeated to her: _I am on your side, I'm not leaving you, it's us against the world_ and in the end she slipped through my fingers", he made a gesture with his fingers, "... Now I have another woman in my life and I'm second-guessing myself-" Sev cut in.

"You have a lot in your plate", Severide put his hands in his pockets.

"Since I talked to Gabby I might have mixed feelings about getting involved with Brett, I feel I jumped in too soon". Severide's eyes widened for a second.

"You'll have to figure out what you want, whom you want in your life because you can't have both, Casey". Casey nodded as looking at the ground. "It's your second relationship with someone in the house if you two break up. Casey raised his head. "... How is it gonna be? Brett and Cruz continued to be friends... you see you two having the same kind of relationship? Brett seems clearly in love with you. Your heart is committed to her at the same level?"

"I-" the bells cut them off. They looked at each other, then both run out of the office.

_One week later_

"So Chief Hatcher called me this morning, so that's the reason I asked you to come here." Severide, Herrmann, and Stella were sat down listening to Boden. They didn't have any idea that what could be the matter as looking at Boden.

"They are having a ceremony to honor some firefighters and paramedics and Gabby is one of them", a large smile covering his face.

"Wow that is great, Chief!" Stella was the first to speak. "I want to be there!" she anticipated as she squeezed Severide's hand.

"She deserves it, more than anyone", Severide commented staring at Stella, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm proud of her, she went through a hard time,... but that didn't stop her, she chose to invest in people in need than in herself, not everyone is capable of that", Herrmann affirmed proudly.

"I agree and I think we should be there, I mean, I will because I'll be there to give her a medal, that was the request of Chief Hatcher".

"Stella and I have to make some adjustment for both of us being present", Herrman gazed at her to make his point, and she shook her head.

"Yeahhhh, we'll talk to Mouch and Platt, together we can come to some ideas".

"We could have dinner after the ceremony. What do you think?" Severide proposed.

"Yeah, it'd be great, but before I say yes I have to check a baby sitter for Terrance"..., he continued, "... because Donna is going with me", his hands locked together over the table.

"I'm all for food", Herrmann voiced with a grin on his face. "... and my Firehouse 51 family", he added.

"We all know that", Severide laughed at him.

"Cindy is going too, she loves Gabby, we'll be there for her, Chief. Count on us".

"The question is she'll want us there?" Stella wondered. "You know Gabby, she is all for others being the center of attention, but when it comes to her..." Stella trailed off.

"Maybe, she doesn't need to know we're gonna be there, let's wait if she will say anything..." Severide considered.

"Okay".

They all agreed to that.

"Two weeks from today, so be ready", Boden finished. Then they started to talk about other things.

Outside of Boden's office...

"Lindsey, Boden is having a meeting?" Casey asked Boden's secretary. He went there to get some copies of a book and noticed his door was closed and blinds shut. "Someone from headquarters?" He didn't want to pry, but it was something they were used to see lately, people from headquarters watching over Firehouse 51 closely.

"Oh, no" she replied as looking at her computer. "Herrmann, Severide, and Stella, but Chief asked not to let anyone get in". This time she looked at him.

"Oh, I get it", he gave her a tight smile. Normally he would be present with them. What could be the reason he wasn't. He asked himself. He restarted getting his copies, then a thought hit him: Gabby. She could be the subject of their meeting.

_Two weeks later_

"Hey, are you going to Molly's later?" they had finished the shift almost everyone had left.

"Oh, no, I have a compromise going tonight..." Severide was tightening the tie of his shoes, because of that, he wasn't looking directly at Casey, who was standing next to his locker, his bag hanging on his right shoulder.

"Something related to the Chicago Fire Department?" he asked observing Severide's movements.

Severide hesitated for a few seconds stopping what he was doing. He went back to tighten his shoes.

"Yeah, the academy will honor some firefighters... I'll support a friend of mine..."

"I get it...", Matt pressed his lips together, "... I heard Hermann talking to Mouch he was going to something like that last week... Then I saw an invitation to Boden on his table... He's probably going too..." Matt lifted his eyebrow waiting any kind of response from Severide.

Severide got up from the bench and went to his locker.

"Tell me, Sev. Gabby is the reason you all are going?" he crossed his arms.

Severide gazed at him briefly, then starting to close his locker.

"Yeah, we'll be there for her".

"... Stella told me to give her space and I've done that..." he said frustrated.

"Good, it's what she needs...", Severide turned to look at Casey. "... She is restarting her life again in Chicago, she struggled at the beginning but things look good now, she is happy and we want to keep her that way..."

"Not seeing me is the way of keeping her happy?"

Severide shrugged his shoulders. "Only her can say that". He wished he could take his words back.

Matt bit his lower lip as moving his eyes around, then he left. He was ready for a challenge.

_Hours later_

Gabby had received her medal, and Boden was a few feet behind her while she was saying some words to people gathered in that room.

"... _my time in Puerto Rico has taught me so many things, mainly that there are people suffering, beyond words can describe, even then they are ready to restart again, just give them a chance and be there for them. Perhaps in the future, we can reunite more firefighters and paramedics to fight the good fight and built something extraordinary in the years to co-_" she stopped suddenly, her eyes saw something familiar ahead of her. Her chest tightened. "-_in the years to come and_-" she choked out.

Stella and Severide stared at each other. The room was silent, waiting for Gabby to continue.

Herrmann turned his head to follow her gaze. "Oh, man..." he whispered.

"What is it?" Stella questioned him.

He turned his head back, "Casey is here". Severide and Kelly couldn't help themselves and took a look at Casey. Stella slightly rolled her eyes at him, Casey was oblivious to her.

From where Casey was he had a good view of the stage, of her. His hands were clasped together in from of him, like the other his was wearing his blue uniform, white ball hat on his head.

Gabby felt sweating and wiped her brow with the back of her hand, she needed to keep her focus on the people that, not him. Then she looked at her friends: Herrmann, Stella and Severide, they all smiled warmly at her, and she mustered a smile at them.

"Dawson?" Chief Boden whispered. The sound of her last name brought her back. She took a deep breath, "As-as I was saying..." she stuttered nervously, though she recovered quickly as shifting her weight on her feet.

After she finished her speech, everyone clapped their hands to her, a couple of seconds later she and Boden left the stage and slid back into their seats on the front row.

Gabby wondered why her friends hadn't mentioned that he was coming. She shifted uncomfortably.

"You'll be fine", Chief Boden murmured. She intended to say something but held back.

* * *

**What do you think? Please, leave your review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Hope you like this one and leave your review, much love for each one of you. Please read my short note in the end, so you'll understand why I've been taking so long to write and publish new chapters. **

**: )**

* * *

The ceremony has taken longer than Gabby expected, each person who had gotten a medal had two or three minutes to speak something to the audience. The fact she was sitting at first row wouldn't give her any chance to escape from the end of it or avoid to face Casey. _What he'd been thinking when he decided to come here._ _He couldn't show up like that uninvited. _Although she's known, some ceremonies are opened to other firefighters and she didn't have that power to prevent him to come. Matt was getting on her nerves. She rubbed her forehead and exhaled forcefully.

She couldn't resist and turned her head slightly to check if he was still there. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him there, unmoved, his face rigid. Probably, Brett hasn't known he had come she never would agree with that if she did she would tag along. She seemed ready to fight Gabby that day. The audacity of appearing at Boden's house showed to Gabby that Brett wouldn't give up her relationship with Matt so easily. Brett was determined as Gabby never had seen before.

Things are starting to make more sense... Brett's behavior at the firehouse, when Gabby had visited them the last time she was in Chicago... In the short time, they had talked Brett seemed nervous, she had been vague about what was going on on her life, she had already feelings for Matt... she barely looked straightly at Gabby for more than a few seconds.

Although Gabby wouldn't linger anymore about that issue, Matt and Brett were together, and Gabby had her friends. They have been so supportive of her, always checking on her, making her company, or texting her on daily bases, she couldn't ask for better friends.

"... I'd like to thank you, everyone, for coming and celebrate with us the incredible work done for our firefighters and paramedics...", the audience stood up and clapped for a few seconds. Chief Boden turned his body to Gabby and gave her a large smile, and she smiled back.

"You are ready?" he asked. She nodded stiffly. "Come on, your family is waiting for you", he turned around and Gabby followed his steps. On their way toward their friends, Boden was greeted by other co-workers and Gabby as well. Now and then she mustered up a smile, hiding her panic. Matt's presence had destabilized her. She was already on the edge.

For one second her eyes drifted to where the last time she had seen him, in the back of the auditory. He wasn't there, he might have left, she thought... It was for the best, she considered. Matt was forcing himself on her life, and it didn't feel right with her. He had made a decision and should stick with it until the end.

All the time she had been in Puerto Rico he never put much effort to visit her and now he felt a sudden urge to see her, talk to her, to make amends with her. She can't live like that, trying to figure out what he wants, when he wants it... who he wants. As long as he insisted on crossing her path... she won't live her life peacefully,

she admitted to herself. So she breathed a sigh of relief as she looked around and hadn't seen him anywhere.

"Hey, girl", Stella opened her arms and Gabby stepped into her embrace. "I'm so proud of you", she rubbed Gabby's back.

"Thank you," Gabby responded and pulled away slowly.

"Come here", Herrmann was the next on the line. "You made me tear up", then he stepped back after hugging her.

"Sorry," she smiled, "it wasn't my intention", she patted his shoulder.

When Severide put himself in front of her, she outstretched her hand. He narrowed his eyes, lifting his eyebrow.

"The last time you hugged me it took me seconds to catch my breath", she said seriously.

"You love my hugs. They are extra special for you", he chuckled.

"Babe, be nice, okay", Kidd squeezed his upper arm.

"Stella, hold you man," Gabby was pointing a finger at him,"... because if he-" he cut her off wrapping her in a big bear hug and kissing the right side of her hair.

"Noooo..." she murmured, they laughed at her expense.

"Don't worry, when I have him alone, I'll kick his ass", Stella patted his back a few times, then Severide unwrapped

his arms from Gabby.

"Thank you, guys, for coming. I love each one of you", she was happy for having great friends.

"We love you," Chief Boden, "... and I can say for each one of us that you are destined for something bigger, Gabriela Dawson... we are proud of you and feeling fortunate for taking part in your journey", he squeezed her forearm softly.

"Thanks, Chief", she gave him a side hug.

"So, I'm starving how about going to the restaurant...", Herrmann suggested, "Cindy will be there in a few minutes...", as glancing down to his watch.

"Donna is waiting for her ride," Boden announced. Cindy was going to pick Donna on her way to the restaurant, and they were going to meet there.

"Alright, let's go", Severide spoke. Stella wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they backed out of the room,

side by side. Herrmann and Boden quickly engaged in conversation as they were following the couple ahead. Gabby took the time to read a few text messages from her parents and her brother... walking absently while heading down the hall.

Her heart warmed as reading their words, she missed them deeply. Antonio was planning to visit her soon and his kids.

"Gabby...", he tried to get her attention again, "...Dawson", by the sound of her last name, her steps came to a halt... She didn't move, and she blinked her eyes rapidly.

"Gabby...can we talk?", she merely could hear him, she looked over her shoulder, her chest tightened.

Chief Boden looked back for no reason and saw Casey a few meters from him and Herrmann, Gabby between them. Herrmann stopped his steps and followed his gaze.

"I - I will see you guys at the restaurant", Gabby told them.

"Are you sure?", Herrmann noticed she was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it won't take more than a few minutes", she gave him a weak smile.

"Okay, see you", Boden replied as he locked his eyes on Casey, then stared at Gabby.

When they were out of her sight, she turned around to look at Casey. Involuntarily, she braced herself as looking down at the ground.

He stepped forward keeping a short distance from her, "Congratulation?", he motioned toward her medal hanging on her neck.

"Thank you," she looked up at him.

"I imagine you weren't expecting me here", he was holding his hat with both hands.

"Not at all", she bit down on her bottom lip, "I- I don't understand why you keep insisting on it... You are with Brett, I said I'm okay with it, I don't want an explanation, I want nothing from you or her", she sounded more than a little irritated.

He shrugged out and tilted his head as running the tip of his tongue on his lower lip, "... I- I feel I lost you in some kind of way, and I can't really get my head wrapped around this", he shifted his weight on his feet.

She sucked in a deep breath, "Casey, you had me until you've chosen to-", she cut herself off.

"Gabby-", she made a signal for him to stop, "... despite everything that happened between-".

"Can you just stop!?", she interjected, "I don't want to hear it", she turned her back to him.

They stayed quiet for a moment. Gabby let her eyes fall closed as his eyebrows furrowed.

He refused to let things ended between them that way, "I'd like to have an honest conversation with you... I know I don't deserve it... Perhaps, it's the wrong time to do it, but I'm begging you... Gabby", his eyebrows raised expectantly.

"... My friends are waiting for me... I...", she knew she would regret it later. "I see you in a couple of hours, send me your address. I'll listen to you... After that, we move on with our lives."

_Three hours later_

As they walked out of the restaurant, Stella held Gabby's arm, calling her attention, "So, what the Chicago guy wanted?", Stella queried.

"Talking... have an honest conversation," Gabby mocked him. "While all I want is yelling at him", waving her hands around.

It caused Kidd to chuckle as folded her arms across her chest, "... Maybe he is becoming a Dawson guy again?", she grinned.

"Don't even think about it, please... I'm tired of all the drama. I won't drag you all back into this again, I refuse to do that," Gabby said shaking her head.

"Look...", Stella linked her arm with hers, "... We will always have your back. We won't judge you if you still love him, because I know you still love him...".

Gabby purposely kept her eyes focused down as they headed down to the parking lot.

"... Let him pour out his heart to you, but remember the final word is yours... Don't make a decision based on what we would think or others, it's your life, girl... You deserve being loved by someone with all his might if he is the one... you believe in it with all your heart, take it, if not, move on for the next chapter of your life".

Gabby leaned her head against Stella's shoulder, "... thank you, but I had a lot of time to think and I'm ready

to turn this page...", she stared at her friend, who seemed a little skeptical.

Stella lifted her hands in the air, "If you say so...".

"Trust me," Gabby sucked in a deep breath.

They said their goodbyes and Gabby got into her car and drove off.

"Take a seat, please...", Matt offered as Gabby was standing up, arms crossed.

"I'm okay", she said drily.

Then he sat down and watched her roam around his living room.

"It seems convenient that our old apartment had burned out after we got divorced," she stated sarcastically. "Don't you think?"

"I'd say that what is important hasn't gone away with the fire...".

She whipped her head around to gaze at him, "... they are here,", he pointed to his heart.

She scoffed, "Where were you when the fire started?" she turned her body to look him straight.

"I-I was sleeping...", his hands were clasped together.

"There was someone with you?" her arms fell to her side.

He didn't answer as he stared out into the empty.

Gabby watched him closely, "... It was Brett?", she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, it was a reporter that I had helped with a case...", he looked up at her.

"I've never been wrong on my life when I said I had never known anyone as good as you, Matthew Casey,", he didn't miss her sarcastic tone as a smile formed over her lips.

"What happened between Brett and me... we were both hurts after you leaving-".

"So, I'm responsible for bringing you two together," she started pacing.

"We became good friends-", she cut in.

"I don't remember you two change more than a few words at the firehouse and when we were together... Suddenly as soon as I'm out of your sights you and Brett become confident because the _evil Gabby, who hurt her best friend and abandoned her husband_-", he interjected.

"Stop it, Gabby!", he shouted out as he got up.

"What is it, Matt? Is it not what happened? I'm wrong for stating it?" she asked angrily.

"We didn't plan to get this far in our relationship, for a long time we didn't feel comfortable knowing we would hurt you. It's why I never called you, I didn't know if it would last either..."

Gabby rolled her eyes, "I don't know what I'm doing here...", she turned her back to him.

"... She is a good girl, and I don't hurt her, but,... but..." he stuttered nervously. "I love you," he spoke, "I've never stopped loving you-",

"Why you didn't walk out through that door and take me back?", she turned to him. "I waited for you for days, weeks, months, then I gave up, I accepted that we were done..."

He saw tears in her eyes.

"Then, I came to Chicago to see you and that night I realized that I wanted our life back, I missed us... and I waited again for you...".

"I'm sorry for being that weak... for not being the husband that you deserved...", he blurted out.

Her upper lips have started to quiver, "... our time is over, I've come to realize that... maybe you may love me but is not in love with me, that's the reason you've never stepped out of your way, you haven't put your plans aside to go after me in Puerto Rico...", she eyes moved around the room as his eyes were stuck on her face.

"Nothing changes the fact that when you are around, I want to be with you", they locked eyes.

Silence fell over them, Casey felt that despite all the time had passed and all the hurt, Gabby had a place on his life that anyone would fill in.

Gabby began to walk toward the front door, "don't go", he told her.

He followed behind her. She reached for the doorknob as his hands rested on her waist.

"We can't do that...", she whispered.

"Don't go", he murmured as he kissed her hair.

"We can't..." she fought against her feelings. Her hand firmly holding the doorknob.

He kissed her head multiple times as wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No...", she said weakly as trying to step out of his embrace.

He kissed the side of her head as he cradled her jaw, turning her face up to his. He pressed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Her face was wet.

"We can't...", she mumbled as her eyes fell to close. He brushed a light kiss against her mouth and turned her whole body to face his.

Her eyes roamed his face and stopped at his lips, "... Tomorrow we turn this page on our life, but today we gonna love each other one more time...".

_She knew she would regret coming to his apartment_.

Gabby nodded softly at him.

He cupped her face and sank his mouth into hers, deepening the kiss a low moan sounded in her throat.

Lifting her in his arms, she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he pressed her back against the door.

_Matt wouldn't regret it later, he was a good man, though he wasn't perfect._

* * *

**Note: I have two jobs and both are at Public Health Center, then you all can imagine how things have been right now. For weeks I have been feeling exhausted and don't feel up to write, so** **don't give up on my stories and me, please. I'll try my best to update my other stories and this one as well. Take care of yourself : )**

**Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi, here is your new update... I'm so excited we are almost reaching 100 reviews, thank you so much._**

**_Thank you, Beta Reader Swimming Clara _**

* * *

_"We can't...", she mumbled as her eyes fell to close. He brushed a light kiss against her mouth and turned her whole body to face his._

_Her eyes roamed his face and stopped at his lips, "... Tomorrow we turn this page on our life, but today we going to love each other one more time..."._

_Gabby nodded softly at him._

_He cupped her face and sank his mouth into hers, deepening the kiss a low moan sounded in her throat._

_Lifting her in his arms, she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he pressed her back against the door._

_..._

They kissed each other for long minutes, their tongues found each other's a couple of times as he kept pushing her back against the door...

He broke the kiss; his lips made a path across her jaw and down her neck... Licking and sucking her skin Gabby's moans were filling the room as her hands were holding him to her.

The feel of his lips descending up and down on her throat was making her crazy.

"Oh... f*...", she murmured as her eyes were tightly closed.

When she felt his hip brushing against hers, she shifted her tights around him slightly, bringing his body right where she wanted him.

"Ahhhhhh", she sighed as she clasped a hand behind his neck, tilting her head, even more, to give him better access.

All of a sudden, his phone started to ring in his back pocket. Although he didn't stop his movements, he moved his lips up and took her lips back on his. It seemed they were kissing for hours...

He left her lips for two seconds, "... This is good," he was panting as he was looking at her lips, "I missed it...", then kissed her hungrily again. Gabby opened her mouth wide to him as he was thrusting his tongue deep in her mouth... They were desperate for feeling each other

After a while, Gabby realized his phone wouldn't stop to ring. That's why she pulled away barely to tell him to pick it up, their chest up and down still trying to catch their breath.

"Not now...", he said softly as he cradled her face, "... later...", he brushed his lips with hers.

Thus, Gabby bent to lick across his lips, as a result, he opened his mouth, the tip of his tongue making his appearance again.

Their kisses were lazy as they were taking their time to taste each other's lips.

After a moment... "Put me down...", she requested as she smiled at him. He kissed her a few times before doing that.

Staring at into his eyes, with her hands remain on his shoulders, she pushed herself up on her feet to kiss him lightly on his lips, as his hands were circling her waist, his fingertips massing her sides.

"You're so beautiful..." he declared, his eyes roaming her face with adoration.

Gradually, Gabby trailed down his chest until she reached his belt, he waited eagerly for her next move.

Keeping his hands to himself wouldn't be easy when all he wanted it was touching her body... every inch of her, but it wasn't about him that night, it was all about her.

Their eyes were locked when she started to unbuckled his belt...

She jumped a little when felt her phone buzzing on her pants... They smiled at each other as he caressed her sides.

"Later...", she spoke.

"Later-", his phone cut him off.

That was strange, Gabby thought, both their phone was ringing with no stopping.

As Gabby was pulling out her phone, followed by Casey, there was a loud knock on the front door.

"I'll take care of it," Matt uttered as Gabby stepped to the side to give him space.

When he opened it, he saw Severide and Stella standing there, wearing worries expressions.

Gabby and Matt exchanged a look, then glanced at their friends.

"What's up, guys?" Matt asked as furrowing his eyebrows at them.

"Sorry for... interrupting you, but-", Stella was already feeling bad for them.

"Brett, she is at the hospital...", he said calm but worried.

Gabby flinched as she heard him.

"What happened?", Casey stepped forward.

"A guy went through the traffic light hitting her car in the process...", Severide explained.

"Oh my God", Gabby covered her mouth with her hand as turning her back to them.

"Gabby", Stella walked into the apartment as she saw Gabby having a breaking down, "... listen to me", she turned Gabby back to look her in the eyes "... the doctors are looking out for her, okay? Thankfully he wasn't on high speed..."

Matt and Severide were observing the girls.

Gabby nodded slowly, lifting her eyes in Matt's direction.

"I-", she cut in.

"You have to be there for her, I'll be fine...", she tried to reassure him.

Stella had her an arm wrapped around Gabby, trying to comfort her friends as much as she can.

Anyone in the room could say that Matt and Gabby were both feeling disturbed by the news and the way they were staring at each other meant the end night had taken a turn for the worse. This meant that there wouldn't be Matt and Gabby, but Matt and Brett from then on.

"We have to go, Matt... I'll drive you", Severide patted his shoulder.

"Okay," he ran the tip of his tongue on his lips as looking at Gabby. "Stella, take care of her, please".

"I will...", Stella would never abandon her friend.

Tears were welling in Gabby's eyes.

Casey felt his feet stuck in place, it wouldn't easy to leave her.

"Go... Matt, go...", Gabby insisted.

He closed his eyes as he dropped his head, a few seconds later lifting his head and opening his eyes, Gabby wasn't in his sight. He missed when Gabby headed down to the hall from his apartment.

"Come on, Matt", Severide pulled his arm.

Before grabbing his wallet and car keys off the centre table of the living room, he left with Severide on his tail.

...

After watching them leaving, Stella went in searching for Gabby...

She was sitting on the floor, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"Hey, girl...", giving Gabby a comforting smile.

Gabby whipped her head around at the sound of Stella's voice. "Hey..." as she wiped her tears.

Taking a spot on the floor from across Gabby, Stella crouched down, "I- I saw Brett for one minute before she's checked in...", Stella swallowed hard and said, "She was conscious, what it's a good thing... However, they would take her to do a CT scan... Certainly, she's going to need some stitches and some medicine for pain... "

More tears rolled down Gabby's averted her gaze, looking anywhere but at her.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened to Brett, I know you're doing it...", Stella reached for Gabby's arm.

"Matt shouldn't have gone to the ceremony... If- if he had accepted that our relationship is over..., Brett would be fine-", Stella cut in.

"Stopping trying to torture yourself... that guy who was distracted on his phone, he is the one to blame, not you or Matt... Are you listening to me?", Stella gave her a pointed looking.

Gabby nodded softly at her friend.

"Okay... what do you want to do now? Staying here or go home?"

"Home... you think Severide would agree with you come with me?" Gabby asked shyly.

"Don't even think about it... I'm going with you... I'll just text him, I'll love to have a sleepover with you..."

"You are too good to me..."

"We are friends, we sisters...You had my back many times when Grant and I were together, you've have seen us at our worst and at our best... Anything you need I'm here, I'm here for you Gabby..." Stella declared as she outstretched her hand to Gabby.

Looking into her eyes Gabby grabbed Stella's hand smiling genuinely at her.

...

Casey and Severide were sitting outside of the examination room, the doctor wanted to take another look at Brett without an audience.

"... So, you and Dawson had time to sort out your feelings for each other?" Severide asked as he had his back against the wall, Matt was next to him, running a hand over his mouth.

Matt stayed quiet before responding to him, "We barely had an hour to forget the world out there...", he sounded frustrated, knowing he had missed another chance to win Gabby's heart, even though making love to her didn't mean they would reconcile. They were adding another burden to their mess relationship.

Severide bowed his head as pressed his lips together, "You are my friend, and I love you...", he lifted his head as he turned his body to face Matt, "... Yet you have been about to make a mistake. Look, man... if you love Gabby, first you have to end your relationship... Brett and Dawson don't deserve to be hurt".

"You're right...", Matt slipped his hands in his pockets as he hunched his shoulders, "... I am being a jerk acting this way with both of them...".

"Gabby doesn't need this kind of drama right now", Severide stated. "I bet she is beating herself up for being with you while Brett's car got hit...", Severide folded his arms.

Casey narrowed his eyes at him, "Gabby hasn't done anything wrong, I looked for her at the ceremony, I'm the one who insisted with her that we had to talk...".

"It's like you've forgotten about who we are talking here...", Severide shook his head, "... When Shay died, Gabby blamed herself for trading place with her... She had felt she didn't deserve to be happy when you two got engaged a couple of months after that tragedy...".

"I was there with her, Sev...", Casey expressed quite angry, "Don't act like I don't know my wif-", he stopped himself abruptly.

Severide's eyes widened at his slip of the tongue.

"It's pretty clear to me that you don't support my relationship with Brett or Gabby, but I'm going to ask you to step back and let me handle my own business".

They locked eyes, after a few seconds Severide raised his hands as a sign of surrender, "You won't see me saying a thing anymore".

"Mr. Casey...", a nurse was a few feet from them.

They glanced at her.

"Mr. Casey, the patient wants to see you...", she felt the tension between them.

"Thank you,", then Casey looked at Severide. "I'm staying here with her if you want to go home...", Matt trailed off.

"Alright, please say to her she is in our thoughts... I'll inform the others in the waiting room ...".

"Okay, thank you... before you go, Severide... I have to say, I really care about Gabby, maybe you don't believe in it... but I'll show you that I'm not going to her hurt again. You're right, she doesn't deserve someone who hurts her time to time..."

"What do you mean?" Severide knew there was something behind his words.

"You'll know...", Matt turned his back and entered into Brett's room.

...

Matt grabbed a chair in the corner of the room and placed it next to Brett's bed.

"How are you feeling?" he saw the stitches on her forehead, little cuts on her right arm caused by the smashing glass window of her car.

"Better now that you here...", Brett responded as she smiled at him.

...

_Next morning_

"..._Gabby, I'm sorry for yesterday_...," he cleared his throat.

"... _I wish our lives were easier... When we think we are back on track something happens and we have to start again... Right? We reinvent ourselves to be better for who we love, expecting not hurting that person or anyone in the process... and I feel that I've hurt you in more ways than I can think... I feel that I've disappointed you many times... Repeatedly, I wonder how you've kept up with me for so long when I didn't deserve you..._ ", he sighed deeply.

"_Sorry, for not supporting you when you've chosen to be a firefighter... being a foster mommy to Louie, helping Bria... I'll never forgive myself for not being right there with you since the first moment... You've taught me a lot, mainly giving new chances to who is invisible to this world... You are so important to me, always you'll be._.."

He wiped the tears on the corner of his eyes, "... _After Hallie's death, I had nothing to keep me going, then you came and showed me what love is... You've given me reasons to live... Thank you for loving me with everything you had... What we had I won't have with anyone... Although, after seeing you leaving Chicago a second time... I have made a choice and now I have to deal with the consequences... It's not right to put you in the middle of this... Don't think I'm giving up... it's just not the right time for us and I can't ask you to wait for me, it's not fair... You are surely thinking I'm being a coward for sending you this voice mail and not talking to you face to face, but... if I was before you I wouldn't be able to let you go..._", he ran a hand through his hair.

"_You will continue to be my miracle... Love you... Bye..._".

He had sent it to her earlier in that morning, yet she waited to be alone to hear it, Stella had left after breakfast.

Gabby sobbed as she was listening to his voice mail for the third time. His last words made her remember their date at the party at her cousin's house... "_because it's worth doing right...Right_?" he said.

She didn't want to give herself hope... it's time to move on, ".._because it's worth doing right...Right?_"

Gabby closed her eyes briefly, "_Your Casey is out there_", she murmured wryly as opening her eyes looking through her bedroom's window.

"..._because it's worth doing right...Right_?"

* * *

**_9/10 of you are mad at me, I think... please remember this: if Dawsey get together right away, I won't have more chapters to write to you... Trust me when I say this is a Dawsey story, always will be... Okay?_**

**_Now, if you have time please click review button and write your thoughts, what you liked or hated. Your reviews inspire me to write._**

**_Stay safe._**

_Always Dawsey : )_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi! How are you guys are doing? Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been feeling very tired lately : (_

_So, we'll have a few time jumps here, it's the right time for a little advance in the story._

_Note 1: Otis is alive in my story._

_Please, leave a review. Thank you for reading my stories. Thank you, swimmingclara_

_..._

After two rough calls in the earlier hours, the firefighters and paramedics of Firehouse 51 were in the common room filling in their empty stomachs with some food. Casey was sat at the head of the large table eating some soup while he was reading the newspaper.

His girlfriend has sat a few seats ahead of him as she was chatting with Foster who was across her.

Mouch, Cruz, and Otis were sharing the couch as they were watching some TV show. Cruz had made to them some popcorn, waiting for Chief Boden finish their lunch, it was his turn and Herrmann was helping him with the salad.

Severide and Kidd were playing some cards at the round table as Capp and Tony were doing some crosswords.

"... When you guys are moving together?" asked Foster.

"I don't know... I-I tried to bring the subject many times... I'm tired...", Brett responded upset.

"What? Are you giving up just like that?" Foster sipped her coffee.

"No, no... ", Brett shifted on her seat looking briefly at Casey who was oblivious to their conversation, "... of course not. It's just...", she sighed, "... I want him excited about it as well... When I showed him how our life would be easier if we live together,

he gave me a stoic face... you know".

"Yeah...", Foster said avoiding Brett's eyes. "After your accident two months ago, I thought you two living at his apartment for three weeks would change that...", Foster uttered as looked at her mug.

"Me too... my time there was really nice... things went pretty smooth between us... I don't know what is holding him back...", Brett ran a hand through her hair.

"Hmmm... I think you know...", Foster suggested as raised her eyebrows at her.

Brett shook her head, "He's over her... I'm sure...", Brett took another look at her boyfriend who was still concentrated on the newspaper

"If you say so... Let's hope he changes his mind soon..." Foster smiled at Brett. "I can't wait for you two host a party at your apartment".

"Oh... it's the only thing you care about?" Brett laughed at her.

"I'm a party girl... don't forget", Foster winked at her and got up from her seat, leaving Brett alone with her own thoughts.

"Come on... lunch is ready!", Chief announced 30 minutes later.

Orderly they made a line to get their plates to fill in with roast beef, mashed potatoes, and salad.

Within minutes were everyone sat eating their food...

"Herrmann, you haven't told us where are you going in your furlough..." Cruz said sat next to him at the main table.

"Two weeks, right, Herm?" Foster recalled it.

"You think you are going to survive two weeks without our beautiful faces?" Mouch asked as his mouth was full of food.

"Don't do that, Mouch!", Herrmann voiced across him and Mouch shrugged.

"He's going to be with his family, he'll be fine", Boden told them.

"So, since Herrmann is being secretive about his trip...", Cruz took a sip of his water, "... I need to know who's going to replace you at Molly's... I'm saying this because that person needs to know I have a discount every time I go there...".

Herrmann gave Cruz a death look, then Cruz raised his hands defensively.

"Don't worry, Cruz", Herrmann wiped his mouth with a cloth, "Kidd and I are working on it, okay?"

Brett and Foster laughed at their back and forth as Herrmann exchanged a look with his Captain. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Casey takes another bite at his food.

"Okay...", Cruz conceded. "Now tell us where are you going..."

"You guys, don't give up...", Herrmann said annoyed.

"If you don't tell them, I'll will", Kidd threatened as she squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"You're supposed to be on my side..." Herrmann spoke up.

"Not this time", Kidd patted his shoulder before getting up to place more food on her plate.

Herrmann looked around and sighed, "Okay... we're going to-", Severide cut him off.

"Florida", he shut out from across the room, he was sat at the round table.

"Hey...", Herrmann turned on his seat as pointed a finger at him.

"I knew it, I knew it...", Cruz exclaimed standing up. "I won the bet...", he smiled at his co-workers.

"Wait, my guess was Florida too...", Otis interjected.

"Who didn't guess the same?" Casey questioned. Firehouse 51 has known how Herrmann's kids wanted to go to Disney for a long time.

Slowly Brett raised a hand and everybody laughed at her.

...

Matt turned his head when he heard a soft knock at his office door. Herrmann was standing outside. Then Casey made a sign to him get in. Walking into the office, Herrmann felt a little nervous.

"Everything okay?" Casey inquired as he was facing his friend and co-worker.

"Yeah... yeah, there is just a thing I want to run by you...", Herrmann looked everywhere in the room but Casey.

Matt stood up and tucked his hands in his front pockets. "Okay... go on".

"Gabby, she's the one who's going to replace me at Molly's for two weeks...", Herrmann blurted out.

"Oh... I-I", Casey swallowed, "It seems appropriate... she's a former owner... knows how the business work..."

"She's the right person... Kidd and I agree with that...".

Matt pressed his lips together as listening to Herrmann.

"Gabby hesitated for a minute... it took a lot for Kidd to talk her into it, though she asked me to let you know... if it's problem for you-", Matt cut in.

"It's not, Herrmann. Gabby shouldn't be afraid of me going there and it shouldn't be a matter to me seeing her as well. At any point that would happen, right?" Casey mustered a smile.

"Right, Captain...", he replied unsurely. "You both are my friends and I want to see you happy... together or not...", Herrmann added.

"I appreciate your gesture... letting me know... I'll always support you...".

"Thanks... so I'll get out of your way...", Herrmann gazed at the reports on Casey's table.

"Yeah...", Casey watched him leaving, turning around he stood up in front of the window. His heart was racing in his chest... seeing her again in a few days would be overwhelmed or he could avoid all the hurt not going there.

He didn't know what to do.

...

"Please, two more beers", a customer requested as he leaned against the counter.

"One second...", Kidd responded as she worked her way behind the counter. Severide was sat at the bar watching the game on TV while nursing his beer.

"Here you go", said Kidd a few seconds later, then the customer sidled through the crowd toward his table.

It was Friday night and the bar was full with people. A night like that was good to the business, though one of their waiters called sick tonight. So Gabby, Kidd, and Otis were busier than ever.

Otis was somewhere in the crowd of the customers gathering the empties bottles and taking more orders.

Gabby was in the back of the bar washing some glasses while dealing with their cup machine rinse that had chosen tonight's overall nights to not work.

"Come on... why are you doing this to me?", Gabby murmured. "I don't have time...", she exclaimed frustrated.

Trying one more time she realized she should rest it for now and go wash the glass cups manually. She had at least 20 to wash which would give her a good time to calm her nerves thinking about Casey might show up tonight. Since she was on her second week working at Molly's and he hasn't gone there or Brett neither. However, there was another person on her mind, someone from her past that had come to her life again and she didn't know what to make of it...

"Hey, why are you taking so long?" Kidd questioned as she had the door open.

"Don't ask...", she sighed, "I'm coming...", answering without turning around. "Anything happened?"

"Kind of... your boo is here and your ex-boo and Brett are here as well".

Gabby whipped her head around, her eyes widened.

"Are kidding me?" Gabby stopping was she doing, turning her body completely to face Kidd as she wiped her hands on the apron wrapped around her waist.

"No, I'm not...", Stella leaned against the doorframe.

"What I am going to do?", Gabby waved her hands around, "...I can't deal with them today when everything is a mess here", she stepped forward.

"Look, don't panic... okay... your bae is talking to Severide, and Brett and Casey are sat at a table from a good distance. Otis and I have your back... Severide also...".

"Okay", Gabby took a deep breath as her eyes wandered around.

"So…... you are coming?"

"Yeah... Oh, our cup machine rinse is broken, I think...", Gabby gazed at it briefly.

"We ask Otis to check it tomorrow... I called an old friend to help us tonight... Don't worry...", Stella informed Gabby.

"Alright... help me with theses glasses, pleases...".

...

"... Stella and I were thinking of going to Wisconsin... you and Gabby should go with us...", Severide sipped his beer.

"I'd love to go... I just have to check my schedule...", he sipped his beer. "We're going by car or-", Severide cut him off.

"No way... motorcycle for sure...", he looked up and saw Kidd and Gabby coming and standing at end of the counter.

"Great... I hope Gabby agrees with it...", he said before turning to have a better look at the girls.

Gabby caught his eyes and smiled softly at him and he smiled back.

" She will...", Severide spoke as he turned his eyes to watch the game.

"I will say hi to Casey and Brett...", they had arrived two minutes later after Gabby's guy entered into Molly's.

Severide turned his head, "... don't say anything... you know...".

"Don't worry... she asked me to keep quiet about what's going on between us... I'm following her lead on this...", he patted Severide's shoulder.

The bar was packed, everyone was having a good time...

"Good evening...", approaching the table where was Casey, Brett, Cruz, and Chloe.

"Hey, man... How have you been, Cordova?" Cruz worded.

All seemed genuinely happy to see him after a long time.

They chatted for a few minutes, then Jake went back to the counter, sitting at the end of the counter, where he could speak with Gabby, who was busy with the cashier.

"Hey...".

"Hey, you... I saw you before... everything okay?" Gabby inquired hesitantly not looking at him in the eyes.

"All fine", his eyes stayed on her as she was writing something on a tab. "You good?" he was holding his beer with both hands over the counter.

She lifted her head to look at him, "I'm, thank you for asking...", then she extended her arm and touched his cheek, he turned slightly to kiss inside her hand.

Oblivious to the person watching them, Casey, who was chatting with Severide. Abruptly, he stopped in the middle of a sentence...

"When that happened?"

"What?", Severide voiced.

"That", Casey made a gesture with his head.

Severide saw Cordova and Gabby laughing as Cordova was holding Gabby's hand.

Casey's eyes hardened with each second... "I'm leaving... please...", Casey slid money on the counter, "... pay them for me...".

"Casey... you know that would happen... you're with Brett...", Severide tried to reason with him.

"Good night...", Casey spoke, seconds later he left with Brett.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**There is a short M, be warned.**

...

_Two weeks later_

_Stella and Severide's place_

"Which film did you choose?" Stella asked coming from the kitchen with two glasses of wine.

"Crazy Rich Asians" Gabby responded hitting the play button as with her other hand she reached into the bowl of popcorn on the centre table.

"Perfect" Stella handed her a glass of wine before taking the seat opposite her, with her legs under her Stella got comfortable.

"I love this movie it's my third time watching it." Gabby stuffed some popcorn into her mouth.

"Please, don't spoil it for me." Stella sipped her wine.

"You haven't to worry", Gabby turned her head, winking at Stella, who smiled at her.

They went quiet for a few minutes while watching the film, alternating between drinking their wine and eating popcorn.

"Hey, you didn't tell why you are here and not with Cordova at his parents' wedding anniversary."

With her eyes still glued to the television, Gabby shrugged out, "We are just seeing each other over a month not that long," Gabby gazed at Stella this time, " So I didn't feel that I should be there."

"What he said about it?" Stella shoved some popcorn into her mouth.

Turning and angling her body to face Stella, "There was nothing to say, since the beginning I've made myself clear we are not a couple-" Stella cut in.

"Just friends with benefits" Stella pressed her lips together to suppress a laugh.

"I- I... wouldn't put it-", Gabby stuttered as tucking her hair behind her ear, then Stella pointed a finger at her, " Like... that." Squinting her eyes at Gabby.

"You don't have to be shy with me come on", Stella insisted, snickering at her.

Taking a look around, Gabby sighed and turned eyes to Stella, "He's is a good company, I'd say we are having a great time, no pressure, just going with the flow."

"That's good, you know you and Casey had in a long-term relationship, hopping to another one sometimes in the same terms, it's not the right move." Stella sipped her wine.

"I've said to Cordova, if he meets a girl who he really likes, he may take his chance, no hard feelings here. I'll be okay." she spoke honestly.

"That's my girl everyone deserves to get laid and if it's someone with that body-", Gabby cut her off.

"Stop it", Gabby laughed and looked down. Lifting her head later, " You can't help yourself, hun?"

Smirking, "You know me so well." changing her tone Stella, "... but for real, it's time for you to live for a little bit, when the time comes, you will have your forever one".

"All I want is a man who can keep up with me you know loving me whole heartedly." Gabby declared with tears welling in her eyes.

"There is someone out there looking for you never doubt, okay? ", Stella rubbed Gabby's shoulder.

Wiping a few tears, Gabby nodded her head slowly.

"Enough of this talking", Gabby cracked a smile, " Let's go back watching Crazy Rich Asians." Gabby shifted her position on the couch.

"Alright, what we've missed." Stella gulped her wine as pointing her attention toward the TV again.

...

_Casey's apartment_

"Do you want another beer?" Casey asked Severide as both of them were watching the Chicago Blackhawks game.

"No, thanks, I'm good", nursing his beer. "The other team needs better defenders wow our team is not playing tonight." Severide stated.

"Malcolm Subban is in good shape." pointing his bottle to TV " He stopped good shots from them, we have to admit." Matt gazed at his friend briefly.

"You're right, their midfielders pass the ball quickly." Severide uttered reaching for the bowl with chips at his side.

They went quiet for a couple of minutes, in the meantime, Casey grabbed another beer in his fridge, and Severide checked his phone, he had gotten a photo of his girlfriend and Gabby toasting while making silly faces, he chuckled.

Casey returned to his spot on the couch, sighing, "There is something that I need your opinion," not looking at him, but TV.

"Okay..." Severide slid his phone back in his pocket, his other arms spread across the back of the couch.

"I haven't decided what to do in my next furlough-", Severide interjected.

"I've expected that you were going with Brett visiting her family." Casey turned his head to look Severide right in the eyes, " She said to Stella you two were going."

Clearing his throat, Casey spoke, "That isn't going to happen, it's likely we are not going any time soon to Indiana." giving him a tensed smile.

Severide arched an eyebrow at him, "What are you not telling me, Casey?"

Whipping his head around, Casey scrubbed his hand down his face, " We broke up, I don't know... she asked for a break."

"Okay... why she would ask for a break?" Severide realized whether he questioned Casey or he would keep his silence about what had occurred.

Turning his head to look at Severide, "Last shift... I've heard Foster talking in the locker about Brett and I get married...".

"She barely moved into your apartment...", Severide took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, then Foster would say Brett should be the one asking me to marry her...", Casey shook his head running a hand over his mouth.

"Wow...", Severide voiced speechless.

"... I didn't mean to hear them talking... I abruptly stopped at the entrance when I've heard the last of their conversation, I couldn't move my feet until Brett told her she would think about it, she had loved the idea, then I walked backward and turned to the other direction".

"I imagine you two had a talk since you cancelled visiting her family and, I didn't see her since I came here.."

"She is staying with Emily... took some of her clothes with her...", Casey said upset.

"You two still have time to find out a way to fix your relationship... you know...", Severide tried to cheer him up.

"I need to clarify one thing for you...", pressing his lips together, "I am not marrying Brett at any point or anyone if it depends on me".

Severide gasped, "Are you kidding me?" abandoning his beer in the centre table.

"No, it's serious. I was engaged twice and I married once. I don't see myself doing it again, and Sylvie needed to be aware of that, if it's her dream getting married, I'm not the one who's going to make that happen."

"She must get mad at you, uh?"

"I'd say she was not happy." Casey rested an elbow on the back of the couch and covered his face with his hand. " She accused me of still being obsessed with Gabby."

"Brett is obsessed with Gabby, actually that girl has to move on." Severide blurted out "... and leave Gabby out of this."

"I tried to make her understand it, then she decided to stay a few days with Foster... Man, I am at a point in my life that I'm tired of explaining myself every now and then...".

"Maybe, it's for the best you know if you both want completely different things out of life, if that's the case your relationship won't last."

"You're right..." Casey complied nodding slowly. "I bet you are craving another beer after hearing about my romantic life".

Severide gave him a sheepish grin, "Please, send two on my way."

They laughed lightly.

...

_One week later_

Gabby was in her office dealing with a lot of paperwork, it was a time like this she wished going back to be a paramedic or a firefighter. Usually, at the end of the week, she was exhausted, dreaming with her weekend full of hours of resting and doing nothing.

Betty, her assistant, walked into Gabby's office.

"Betty, I am not finding that file from the Emergency Medical Services-", cutting her off.

"Oh, it's on my desk, sorry, I should tell you..."

Gabby breathed relieved, clasping her hands together in front of her as sat down behind her desk.

"I was checking it, and I believe there are pages missing, I just called Andrea and asked her to look over it," she explained.

"Oh, okay, thank you for noticing it you're great." Gabby smiled warmly at her.

Smiling back, "You're welcome. About your meeting with Commissioner Jefferson, he had to postpone it for next week".

"Oh no" Gabby dropped her head for a second and glanced up, " It's the second time he cancels with us, but what I can do? We need him to advance in our EMS plans for next semester."

"I'll talk to his assistant, Wilson, he's been replacing Karen, while she is on maternity leave for the next months."

"I appreciate it." Gabby checked the time on her phone, "It's 5.30 p.m you can go home, we are done for today."

"Are you sure?" she didn't want to neglect her work.

"I'm, please go home to your kids." Betty had two kids, they were 4 and 6 years old.

"Thank you, Gabby. See you tomorrow."

"See you."

Gabby had half hour before going home, she would verify her email's one last time. Going through her email's, she noticed she had missed a reply to one of them, to the Special Operations Division. Several minutes had passed when a knock at her door startled her.

She waited a few seconds to relax, "Come in".

Opening the door, he saw Casey standing in the doorway.

"Hey Casey, what-what are you doing here?" Gabby stood up as resting her arms over her chest.

"Sorry for interrupting you, headquarters called me to sign some papers, and I thought whether it was all right to check on you. I probably should go-" he stepped back.

"No, it's okay come in." Gabby walked around the table, flagging out a hand, indicating him to take a seat on the couch in her office.

"Alright" he gave her a small smile. He made his way to the couch as Gabby took the chair before her desk, shifting it to face Casey.

They eyed each other for a few seconds, "How have you been?"

"I've been great" Gabby answered, her heart beating fast. "I can't complain, you know."

"Yeah, I bet you miss your old days on the ambulance." tilting his head to her desk. There were piles of papers spread on it.

She turned her head slightly to look at it, then turn back, "I'm not going to lie, I hate this part of the job." rolling her eyes.

"I believe you if I was in your place, I would be insane staying all day in a room with a lot of paperwork to go through."

"You will be just fine, Captain Casey," she smiled shyly. "One day you'll make a Chief, following Boden's steps, making him proud."

His eyes wandered the room, "Maybe, I try something different, " he shrugged, " You know joining a group relief in Puerto Rico would be a good start." he voiced looking into her eyes.

Her eyes widened, her eyes move to his eyes and lips a few times, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I volunteered I'm doing it during my furlough in two days." he informed her.

"Casey, I-I... What happened to Chicago guy?" She muffled her laugh covering her mouth.

He chuckled, enjoying seeing her laughing at his expense.

"Sorry, I couldn't help. You have me speechless, at least." Gabby crossed her legs.

"Later, I've reflected over it, Chicago guy, I felt embarrassed for saying that I've embraced the mission to help people, I can't put limits to it, I should be able to do it anywhere." He ran the tip of his tongue over bottom lip.

"It's value experience doing it in different places of this world, Matt. I am not the same person, you learn to be grateful, to give yourself to people even when you think you have nothing."

"We know so little about life. This opportunity to share something with others and learning from them, it's what excites me the most."

"It's great, really, but I have to confess I hate you for doing it now and not when I invited you." She said playfully.

"I hate myself too." A smile tugging at his lips as they locked eyes.

Swallowing hard, "Uh... Brett is going with you?" Her eyes avoiding his.

"No, it's just me we are giving a break." he clicked his tongue inside his mouth.

"I hope she didn't break with you for doing it." She implied.

"I told her that I don't see myself getting married again." Gabby shifted on her seat, " It's not something she should expect from me."

"Why is that so?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

Matt slid forward on the couch until he was sat on the edge of it, clasping his hands together.

"I've been engaged two times, Hallie died and you and I got divorced, I don't think the third time would be the charm."

"Matt, I am not saying you should marry Brett, but I don't like the way you think-", he cut in.

"I've known a lot of people that are not married and they are happy."

Gabby opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"You and Cordova... you see yourself marrying him, it's something you two have been thinking about?", asked firmly.

"No, we are not like that", she shot back, " He's not my boyfriend, we just make each other company." Gabby conceded.

He was surprised, " Sorry, if I sounded rude." he dropped his head looking at the ground.

"It's okay, I would say that sometimes you are too intense." She didn't want to ruin the mood.

He lifted his head, "Yeah..." He smiled softly at her.

...

_9 hours before Casey going to Puerto Rico_

What was on her mind showing up at his apartment uninvited. Stella could give him that package or she could choose another time to send it.

That's it, you give it to him and get out of there. It's a simple task, you can do it, Gabby told herself.

She pushed the doorbell and waited; his apartment sounded so quiet. Three minutes had passed, she decided to ring it again.

Maybe, he wasn't home, he was enjoying his last night in Chicago at Molly's. If she had called Severide or Stella she wouldn't be there wasting her time.

After a few minutes, she assumed he wasn't there. Heading down the hallway to the elevator, as she was stepping closer, head slightly down, the elevator door opened.

"Gabby..." He spoke up as stepping out of the elevator.

Raising her head, "Hey..." She mustered a smile.

"You were waiting for me. Sorry I went to my sister's house."

"Don't be sorry. I didn't wait that long." She said shifting her weight on her feet.

"Please, come in." As he gave her upper arm a little squeeze.

"I think I should go..." Looking around, then resting her eyes on him.

"Come on what is it?" Referring to the package on her hands.

Gazing at the package, "This is a gift I will explain to you in your apartment." She gave in and followed his steps.

...

They were standing in the middle of the living room.

"I made a lot of friends there; I'd like to send them a few gifts I thought if you would take it with you. I checked with Chief Hatcher and they are still there, Tom and Ava."

"Of course, it'd be my pleasure." Gabby handed him the box and he carefully put it on the couch.

"Thank you, Matt I wish you a good flight and I have to say you certainly will make a difference in their lives...".

"I'll do my best." He replied as his eyes roamed over her face, staying longer on her lips.

"I have to go..." She admitted with a weak smile. Taking a deep breath, " Have a good night." Her voice faltered.

Before she could move her feet, he stepped in closer.

"You can stay for a little while." A smile played over his lips as he watched her over biting her lower lip.

Gabby eyed him cautiously, anything could happen, still, nothing should happen.

...

M M M

Without warning, he closed the gap between them as she threw her arms over his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck, their bodies and lips pressed together. Didn't take long for him pushing his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. Gabby opened her mouth, his tongue slid in sweetly, playing with her tongue for several minutes, their moans filling the place.

His grip on her waist, made her grinding herself against his covered shaft. Gasping at the contact, "Oh fuck...", he descended his hands over her hips and groped her ass with his hands.

After a few seconds, Casey lifted her from the floor, gasping Gabby said, "I want you inside me please." She wrapped her legs around his hips, they pressed their lips again, her hands gripping the back of his neck.

From there, things escalated quickly Matt took her to his bedroom, putting her down, they helped each other undress, naked he sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Gabby to straddle him. When she got on top of him, their mouths met and their lips crushed together. His hands were frenetic, roaming up and down her all back, going to her ass.

He grunted as he slipped inside of her, then he let his hand lingering there, stroking his thumb over her clit, her wetness making him harder if it was possible.

"Oh fuck... keeping doing that... don't stop..." She pleaded.

Gabby rested her hands on his shoulder, starting to move up and down, it began slow and each second passed she moved a bit faster.

Casey loved each second of it, seeing her taking control of their love, it was the best feeling in the world.

"Don't hold back, babe you're so hot... " He whispered as they locked eyes briefly, Gabby giving him a wild smile.

Digging her fingers into his shoulders, Gabby's head fell back as Casey leaned forward and latched his lips on her nipples. Gabby's rolled her hips around a couple of times and minutes later Gabby felt her first orgasm into the night.

Flipping them over, Casey brought her to the centre of the bed, the movement causing his shaft slid out of her. Hovering over her body, he caressed her sides, then he saw her hand reaching down, Gabby stroked him a few times, he moaned in pleasure.

"Are you feeling good?" Still stroking him, he wrapped his fingers around hers, giving it more pressure.

"I am feeling great..." He murmured; their eyes locked. He would love to continue that way, but he wanted to be inside her. Reading his thoughts, he watched her guiding his member inside of her again.

With him between her legs, he leaned down and trailed kisses over her throat, as her eyes were closed.

"Give it to me, harder and faster..." She murmured.

Resting his arms both sides of her head, he began to thrust as her hands trailed over his back.

"... harder and faster..." Gabby moaned.

"... the way you like it, babe..." Pounding into her harder.

"Oh fuck... fuck... I love it..." Opening her eyes, their eyes met once again, "... kiss me..."

_End of M M M_

...

Hours later, Gabby got off the bed quietly trying to not waking him up. She went to the bathroom to the toilet and washing her hands, looking at her right side, she saw Casey walking in.

"You should be sleeping as you are flying in a few hours." He stepped closer to her and wrapped his around her.

"I don't want..." he pouted, "... I miss you..." Gabby laughed as he trailed kisses on her back.

Looking in the mirror, seeing their reflections, "You need a haircut."

"Next time we see each other; my hair will be amazing." Gabby tapped his arms, making both of them chuckled.

Turning her head slightly they shared a few kisses, as his hand slid up reaching for her breasts. They kept kissing as Casey's fingers were rubbing her nipples.

"There is something I need to tell you." Gabby spoke between kisses.

"We have time." Casey continued his moves to distract her.

"No, we don't..." Turning on his embrace. Gabby looked him dead in the eyes.

"Okay, I'm listening to you." His arms around her back as his eyebrows furrowed.

"While you are in Puerto Rico, I want you to take some time to think of what you want really for you-" He tried to cut in, but Gabby stopped him. "I've done that, we have to be better for each other, Matt love it's important, still it's not enough you have to fight for it every day, you know."

"I get it you're right; I'll focus on helping people and being a better person for myself and for the ones I love...".

Lifting herself up on her toes, Gabby brushed her lips against his. Kissing her, he lifted her up and put her on the sink.

Opening her legs, she got him closer.

"You're ready for another round?", he asked seductively.

"I'm always ready for you, don't you know, Captain Casey..." As she ran her hands through his hair.

"That's my girl..." Going for her mouth, their tongues tangled in a fiery kiss.

...

**What do you think will happen next? Matt will be 30 days in Puerto Rico. Will Gabby and Matt pick up right where they left off?**

**Please review.**


End file.
